A New Chapter
by NerdyLittlePrincess
Summary: Aurora and Vixen Black-Lupin are the daughter and son to Sirius Black and later Remus Lupin. After the big battle at Hogwarts, what was to happen now? It's Aurora's final year, and Vixen's second to last. These two siblings will encounter many new challenges as their lives continue on.
1. Chapter One: The Aftermath

A/N: Hello hello! So this will be my first story on here! I am actually writing this along with a very dear friend of mine. You may be able to tell some differences in our writing styles, but it's all in good fun! If you're wondering what Aurora and Vixen look like, Aurora's faceclaim is Elizabeth Olsen(pictured with brown hair and blue eyes), and Vixen is Andy Biersack(same hair and eye color). Another original character will be introduced at a later time, but for now, enjoy this first installment!

The battle was over. The Dark Lord had been defeated. Harry Potter was not only the boy who lived, but the boy who had survived. Others had made it, others did not. Aurora knew she was alive and well as was her brother, Vixen. But what was to happen now?

Would the school year continue? Aurora was going to graduate this year. Or…maybe not? Surely it would take time for the school to be rebuilt. There was still some time left before summer could arrive. Aurora had faith that she could have her graduation. She wanted a positive send off from the place she loved dearly for over seven years.

Vixen sat up off the ground and dusted himself off, getting some debris out from his long, brown flowing hair. He groaned out in pain, placing his hand over his scarred up face. Where was Aurora? He stumbled up and started to pace around the building to find her.

He had very big issues with this, so not finding her right away was hard on him. After losing Sirius, his mind was dark and scary. So the fear of losing Aurora would have probably killed him. Maybe he should talk about his problems to somebody? He thought. _No, you will be counted as weak, and you are not weak Vixen. You are strong and can deal with your problems by yourself._

Stepping out from a shattered pillar, Aurora was in plain view to her brother. She let out a sigh of relief along with a few tears to stream down her cheeks. She was so damn happy and rushed over to him, arms circling around him tightly. She may have been the oldest, but she was the smallest of the two.

"Vixen, you're alright. For a moment I almost thought that…" Aurora buried her face into his chest. That's all she wanted at that moment. To be safe in his embrace.

Vixen held onto his sister for dear life. Thank god she was still alive… "I-I thought the same thing…I'm so happy!" He sobbed violently into her shoulder. "W-Were you close to death, sister? Did anyone come after you…" He asked multiple questions hovering over this exact topic. He only worried for her safety.

"Just small bruises is all. Nothing fatal, I promise." She felt a tighter squeeze around her frame. Despite how much of a goofball her brother could be, he was also incredibly compassionate. A lot of the times she would only go to him whenever she was upset. Especially when one of the other Slytherin students would either make fun of her or shame her for not being "true to her house". She was truly grateful to have her brother.

"We will patch them up when we get outta he-ere…" Vixen started to cough, probably just from the debris that now flew through the air to get in his lungs. "Everyone was ordered out immediately. First we need to go pack." Vixen coughed again and grabbed Aurora's hand, running.

"But…we are coming back…aren't we? Vixen, this is my final year here. This cannot end like this…can it? What about everyone else? The professors? Our friends? I need to know they're alright." Aurora knew she couldn't leave anyone behind. She wanted to do all she could to find anyone she and her brother had become close to, including few of the professors. Aurora had such a big heart. An admirable trait of hers.

"Honestly Aurora, I don't know…All these questions are going to have to be answered one by one when the time comes. I know you need to know that, but right now this is not the time for that. Now, let's get to yo-" Vixen oofed and ran into a figure in a black cloak, who had quickly ran away from the two.

Aurora didn't get a good look at the covered figure that passed them by. It happened all too quickly. She only sighed softly, nodding her head and respecting her brother's wishes. "Alright. But as soon as we hear something, we come back. We could stay at an inn for the time being. Surely it won't take too long to put the school back together."

"Asshole…" He mumbled, turning around. "I accept your apology for running into me, jerk!" The figure didn't even get phased by that. Vixen huffed and turned back on his heels, heading straight to the Ravenclaw house. He stomped his feet while he did so. "Fine…I really don't want to after this, but I suppose it's fine…"

Aurora frowned slightly seeing the way her brother was behaving. "Vixen, everything will turn out alright. The worst is over. No more fighting or killing. We're safe." She reached out to grab one of his hands to calm him down her brother could have a quick temper at times, and she would do all she could to bring him out of it.

"Sis, this place is just a place of terrible memories. And everything before it. I want dad back! He's not coming back though. He won't ever be back in our lives because of all of this! I want dad, I want dad, I want dad!" He gripped his sister's shirt and hid his already tear stained face just to cry more.

"Vixen…" Aurora spoke softly, her hands resting against his head. Through her fingers, a soothing enchantment was released to ease his pain. "As soon as we get our things, we find an inn, and we rest up. We need to recover from all of this. I know it's been very difficult for the both of us, but we're still here. We made it."

Vixen calmed slowly. He spoke softly and gently. "I want to go home, but I suppose we should find an inn. I thought I wouldn't make it for a while back there…I thought I was done for…You didn't' feel that way during the fight at all?" He tilted his head, eyes squinted, very tired.

"Well, surely I was worried that a Death Eater could have possibly killed me, but I refused to let that happen. I fought in every way I know I could. I lost you halfway, but we found each other again. I know we can't go home right now, but hopefully soon. We should grab our things and head off. You're about ready to go out like a light." Aurora said, holding him to her.

"Yeah and it's because of that bloody charm…" He yanked his head up so he wouldn't fall asleep or anything of the sort. He stumbled to the room house and said the secret password. "Shit, I forgot about the whole not saying it with other house members around…Forget I said that."

"Vixen, I'm your sister. I'm not one of the other Slytherin students." Aurora smiled reassuringly. "I would have done the same, and…actually I will when we head to my quarters. I'm thankful they all were put in the dungeons. They would have made the battle even more difficult."

"I'm not s'posed to tell anyone though~" His eyes closed and he fell forward, the surge of falling making him wake back up. "I'm okay. I'm good…" He brushed himself off and stretched his limbs. "Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy…"

Aurora only sighed softly. "Let's hurry to my quarters so we can get out of here." Slinging his arm around her shoulders, Aurora quickly made way to the Slytherin dormitories, reciting the password and slipping inside. Thankfully, her belongings were pretty well close together. She grabbed everything and she and Vixen headed back outside.

Vixen was about to drift off fairly soon, so Aurora made way to the closest inn standing around. The name didn't matter. Neither the status. They just needed to crash. Using several coins for payment, the two were given a room and as soon as their belongings hit the bed, as well as themselves, they both completely crashed and fell into a deep slumber. They were definitely going to sleep good that night.


	2. Chapter Two: Laying Low

A/N: Hello to all! Well, my friend and I have now finished up chapter two! In this chapter, you're going to meet another new original character. Another Weasley to add to the family by the name of Gregory. His FC is Cameron Monaghan. We will try our best to get more content up as time progresses. We have really busy summers taking place. Enjoy! Oh! And I don't think I did this before but he and I do not own anything in the Harry Potter verse, just our own characters.

Chapter Two: Laying Low

Aurora had a very peculiar dream as she slept. Although, it was more like visions. Various sequences of them. It was her Hogwarts life on repeat. From the beginning to the battle. Her first night. The sorting hat. The classes. The many scenarios caused by Harry Potter. The times when she went to her brother for comfort. The fainting spell. Umbridge taking over the school. Dumbledore's death. Voldemort. Snape. Her father. It all went through her mind ever so quickly.

Vixen didn't sleep too well either. Images played through his head like nightmares. Actual scary movies. His father's death. Voldemort as well. Bellatrix. He remembered distinctly that she came after him during the war, which made him sit up from the bed and scream bloody murder. His head whipped around while he screamed.

Aurora's yelp followed soon after her brother's. She was breathing deeply and turned to see Vixen, rushing over to him. Her arms squeezed around him tightly. "I'm here. I'm here. I've got you." One of her hands gently caressed his hair, trying to calm him as quickly as possible.

Vixen clung to Aurora and took deep and heavy breaths, his skin covered in a layer of sweat. "I-I had a nightmare…Oh my god that was so scary, sis…" He whimpered and hid his damp face against her. "Y-You yelped…Did you have one too?" His heart was beating slower.

"I…In a way, I did. Many visions passed through my head. Some were good, some were…terrifying. I can't explain why. I…guess it may take some time for the post-traumatic stress to pass, yeah?" Aurora nuzzled into her brother. She didn't mind the sweat. She wanted him to be okay.

"At least you had some good ones…" He nodded and curled up on her. "What are we doing today…?" Vixen sat up a little so he wouldn't squish his sister. "Do we have to look for Muggle jobs or something of the sort?"

"I don't think we have to take matters that far. I say we just lay low, or maybe see if we find anyone we know that survived. Then maybe…we can go home." Aurora was gently nestling her hands into his hair, something she did often to relax him.

"Who are we exactly going to get a hold of? Harry? Ron? Hermione? I'm sure they wouldn't want to speak with us because of the happening, or the incident…" That's when it hit Vixen, he took a deep breath and mumbled. "There is one Weasley who could possibly help…Gregory."

"Gregory. Yeah. Although I'm sure all the Weasleys will be bound together. Back at home probably. What about some old family friends of ours? Like Tonks and Lupin? They've been kind to us ever since we were young." Aurora knew Vixen meant well with mentioning Gregory. He was the one Weasley the siblings got fairly close to.

"A-Aurora, Remus and Tonks are dead…" He looked down, fiddling with his thumbs. He thought she knew about their deaths. Guess not. And boy did he feel like shit after telling her.

"What? N-No. That can't be true. There's no way they could have…" Aurora let out a sigh. "We will find someone. Hopefully. With any luck, we can go back to Hogwarts. Try finishing out the year. It won't be particularly easy, but we can't give up. It's not what Papa would want."

"It's true…I was actually there when it happened. That was a breaking point for me. I went numb and started using the curse myself…I lost who I was in this cranium of mine." He shook his head. "I'm sure that's what Papa would want. Now, I think we should go exploring. What do you think though?"

Aurora blinked a few times, trying to process what her brother just told her. Not Tonks. Not Lupin. It couldn't be so. She placed a hand upon her forehead, closing her eyes. "I…I feel dizzy. I think I need to…" Aurora was about to fall back.

"Sis? Sis are we…" He gasped and caught her, waving his hand in front of her face as a fan. "Aurora? Are you alright?" He lightly shook her, hoping she was okay.

Aurora felt her brother's strong hands around her, eyes half closed. "I need to lie down. I don't feel well." Her head began to droop against his shoulder. The dizziness was taking a bigger toll on her now.

Vixen took her over and laid her down. Then there was a knock on the door. It was Gregory. What was he doing here!? "G-Gregory? What are you doing here? How did you know we were here?"

Gregory looked around and pushed Vixen inside, making him stumble. "Never mind how I found you two, be thankful that I did. I came to tell you all is well back at Hogwarts. They're fixing the place up. You won't believe how many people actually made it through all this. I've even heard that Snape is still alive…"

That made Vixen choke when he spoke. "Still alive!?" How? No way is that true…"

Gregory nodded. "Ron said he saw him." Vixen was speechless. "Or, at least, he think he did. Kinda hard to miss since the man particularly wears all black all the time."

Aurora hadn't heard any of the conversation since she was in a deep sleep. Gregory slowly walked towards her, sitting beside her. "Is she okay?"

Vixen nodded and looked her over. "Hopefully…I kinda just told her Remus and Tonks passed. She didn't know it happened. I kinda feel shitty about it."

"Oh…right…She was pretty close to them. Tonks especially." Gregory gently laid a hand beside her head. "The battle had to have taken a lot of energy out of her though. That dark magic she uses, it's brilliant, no doubt, but she used it a lot."

"We are used to using dark magic. Which reminds me…Where were you during everything going on? I didn't hear from you after, and I got scared…" Vixen fiddled with his thumbs like the scared little runt he always was.

"Oh. Yeah. I wanted to go and find you guys, but Mum and Dad thought it was best to get out of there as quickly as possible. I took it upon myself to come find you two afterwards." Gregory stood up, walking over to Vixen and gently embracing him. "You have no idea how happy I am to see you two alive."

"Okay, I can see where that's acceptable…" Vixen grabbed around Gregory and took in his scent, something he's wanted to do for awhile since they were separated. "Please don't ever leave me again…" He hides his face into his neck.

Gregory gently graced a hand through Vixen's locks, having their bodies slightly sway. He tilted his head slightly to place a small kiss on the corner of Vixen's forehead. "I'm here. I'm here, Vix." Gregory had cared so deeply for this sweet young man he had known most of his life. And, if he was being honest, what he felt was something much deeper than what people feel around their family members. This love, was something indescribable. A love that was unconditional. A love that was worth everything.

Vixen grinned and lightly grazed over Gregory's lips with his own. His bright blue eyes closing. A pit in his stomach grew. What if Aurora woke up and saw them? He pulled away as soon as this thought clouded his mind. He loved Gregory, but it was not the time to tell anyone yet. "We should probably try waking her up. Right?"

Gregory smiled softly from the brief kiss. He glanced over at Vixen's sleeping sister then nodded. "You're right. We probably should. But very gently, of course." Gregory slowly pulled away from his embrace for Vixen to move over to his sister.

Vixen got next to Gregory. He was ready to help him in any way he needed him. Medical kit? He could get it! Damp, cold washcloth? He could get it! He was ready for practically anything.

"Vix, just calmly speak to her and see if that works. If not, then the washcloth would be next." Gregory sat on the other side of Aurora.

Aurora was having visions again, but they weren't so violent this time. These were much more calm. Happier memories flooded into her mind. Papa. Vixen. Herself. It was mainly the three of them. Something that Aurora missed terribly.

Vixen sat next to Aurora and looked over at Gregory. Taking a deep breath, he lightly tapped Aurora on her chest. "Sis? Are you okay?" He fiddled with her hair and pushed it back.

Aurora was beginning to stir slightly from her brother's touches. The more he did it, the more she was capable of just waking up to make all the random poking she felt stop. She made a small sound as she opened her eyes very slowly, looking up to see her brother beside her. "H-How long…was I…" She was still trying to process her surroundings, so talking wasn't the easiest at the moment.

"Shhh. Don't speak and just take it easy okay? You had a little problem earlier and you sorta passed out. And I really don't wish for that to happen again. Me and Gregory need to tell you something." Vixen leans in a little. "Has to do with your favorite teacher…"

Gregory took the chance to speak next. "Professor Snape. He's…alive. Well, according to Ron."

Aurora began to sit up. "Alive!? Is he really!? And Gregory, it's so wonderful to see you!" She reached out to wrap her arms around the ginger's neck.

He gently returned her embrace with a smile. "Same to you. But yes, supposedly he was spotted on the school grounds."

"Part of me wants to investigate this further and part of me wants to say that Ron is full of it. I suppose if more start to see Snape then I'll believe it." Vixen says afterwards.

"Right. Well, you two should get your things together." Gregory stood up.

"Why? Where are we going?" Aurora asked, slipping out of bed.

"I'm taking you to my place, of course!" Gregory answered her with a grin.


End file.
